


Morgana Le Fay's Cray Tittybuffet (The Second Best Fucking View Remix)

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Incest Kink, Infidelity, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Public Sex, Swimming Pools, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When daddy's not home, Morgana invites her friends around to sunbathe topless and play in the pool. It is absolutely not about putting on a show for her half-brother, Arthur and the friends he brings home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morgana Le Fay's Cray Tittybuffet (The Second Best Fucking View Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malu_3 (Grainne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grainne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Best Fucking View](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270878) by [Malu_3 (Grainne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grainne/pseuds/Malu_3). 



> I just want to say, malu_3, that when I opened your AO3, it was like a choir of heavenly angels singing really glorious filthy things. So much amazing fic but alas, I could only remix one of them and this was the one that kept coming back to me. I hope you like it <3

Morgana dropped her keys down on the counter, rolling her shoulders and stretching her arms above her head. It was one of those days, burning hot and unbearably sticky, just right for stripping off the shirt that felt about two sizes too tight and was damp with sweat no matter how hard she’d tried to keep from looking anything but perfect all day.

Kicking her heels off, not strictly regulation school shoes but nobody had complained yet, and opening the fridge, she slid out a can of Dr Pepper and pressed it against her collarbone, trying to get a second hand chill from it. It didn’t work. Neither did cracking it open and taking several large gulps of it. She was too keyed up, wound too tight.

She’d casually mentioned everyone coming back to hers later and enjoying the benefits of parent free backyard with a private pool but she’d really been inviting Mithian. Fuck, she’d looked hot today, short little skirt barely covering her arse and oh God, did her legs have to be that long, really? It was entirely unfair. She’d just gotten over her. She’d just gotten serious with Morgause. Damn her lecherous heart but it wanted what it wanted. And it always kept coming back to Mith.

Morgana was startled out of her train of thought, involving kissing, licking and biting her way up Mithian’s ludicrous legs, by the sound of a car pulling up in the driveway. Fuck’s sake, she thought as she collected up her things and headed up to her room, snatching a glance out of an open window when she got to the top of the stairs. She frowned, leaning out a little further. Her first thought was that it was only Arthur and that she could deal with but someone else got out of the passenger side, throwing her slightly. Bloody hell; was that the new boy everyone was talking about? The one that had set himself up a peep show into the girl’s showers. That was her kind of boy! Huh, maybe her day had just gotten a little bit better after all.

She closed the window again, hoping they hadn’t seen her. After all it was no fun putting on a show if they knew it was for them. It was much better to make them think they were peeking in on something private and wrong.

Dumping her bag on her bed, she peeled her shirt off, listening to Arthur and his latest attempt to get himself laid as they walked around below her, catching snippets of their conversation, seeing if anything interested her. After years of eavesdropping on her half-brother, making sure he was in the right place at the right time to see just the right thing, she was shameless in listening to Arthur’s attempt at flirting which thus far as consisted of beer and sarcasm. He must really like the boy, Morgana smirked to herself.

She let them settle down before she turned her attention back to her own plans, kicking off her school skirt to join her shirt on the floor. She glanced over at the mirror, running her hand absently over her hip, toying with the waistband of her boring black; I’m not getting laid today panties before pushing them down. Rooting through her underwear draw, she pulled out several choices before settling on a pair of green silk knickers. Sexy enough to make the boys hard and the girl wet but not showy enough to make them think she’d put any extra thought into what she was wearing. Unclasping her bra, she didn’t bother to find another one, instead opting to put her uniform straight back on over her naked chest. It was only fair the hostess was the first to get her tits out, after all.

Can of Dr Pepper in one hand, her phone in the other, she crept back downstairs as quiet as a mouse. With a bit of luck, Arthur and his new boy wouldn’t even know she was there yet. She stopped in her tracks in the centre of the kitchen, leaning against the counter, staring out of the patio doors at the fucking vision that was walking across her lawn. Skimpy white vest that was at least two sizes too big and doing a piss poor job of covering her tits, white denim shorts so tight they should be illegal and so far up her arse they were practically pornographic, carrying a pitcher like she was a bloody Hooters girl. Mithian. 

“Jesus Christ,” Morgana said out loud, swallowing air down her dry throat before downing the last of the Dr Pepper and only just dropping to the ground in time to go unseen as Mithian approached the patio table. 

Rolling her eyes at herself, Morgana poked her head around the side of the counter, watching Mithian’s legs walk themselves around as she set up glasses for everyone. She knew she should stop being a creep and just go out there, make chit chat but honestly, she wanted to enjoy watching her a little bit longer, even if it meant hiding in her own kitchen. 

When she was at a safe enough distance and definitely facing away from the window if the glorious view of her arse was anything to go by, Morgana stood up again, elbows resting on the counter as her eyes followed Mithian to the pool, breathing in sharply when she just dived right in. No taking her clothes off, no warming herself up, just straight in the deep end.

No matter how Morgana craned her neck, she couldn’t see down into the pool, much to her frustration. Still the edge of the counter pressing into her clit was worth it as she leaned over it, trying to get a better look. Maybe once everyone had gone, she could drag Mithian in here, lift her up onto its smooth surface, get on her knees again but this time to lick that sweet pussy. It might be the first time they’d actually used the counter for its designed purpose, to eat at.

She’d barely finished with that little fantasy when Mithian rewarded her with reality, climbing out of the pool dripping wet like she was one of those fucking Davidoff Cool Water Woman models that Morgana used to get off to. She refused to believe Mithian didn’t know exactly what she was doing climbing out of that pool, dripping wet, hard dark nipples showing through her vest, as see through as Arthur’s argument for why they still didn’t have a lock on their bathroom door.

Morgana pressed the heel of her hand over the front of her skirt as Mithian reached down and adjusted her shorts where they had bunched up. Fuck, to be that denim, soaked wet and pulled right up into Mith’s cunt like it was-

Morgana jumped at the sound of the doorbell, swallowing down the words _fuck off_ when she remembered she’d invited the rest of the girls. Sighing and casting one last longing glance at Mithian’s saturated shorts clinging to her arse before she turned away and headed for the door.

She was still slightly distracted as she ushered everyone in but between the screaming and the cheek kisses, nobody seemed to notice. Morgause was last, smiling curiously, knowing the signs of arousal in Morgana better than the other girls. Except maybe Mithian.

“Tell me,” Morgause started, pulling Morgana in for a kiss that had no inclination of being a quick, friendly peck on the cheek. “Should I be worried that my girlfriend hosts topless pool parties?”

Morgana considered her answer, they hadn’t been dating all that long but everyone knew Morgana by reputation. There wasn’t any point in pretending to be someone she wasn’t. “Probably. But it’s a hell of a lot of fun.”

Morgause looked at her with eyes that were already undressing her, possibly all the other girls too. “Let’s hope so.”

Morgana took her hand and dragged her inside, following the sound of music and laughter. By the time she got out back, the sangria was already flowing and Vivian was passing around her endless supply of Piz Buin tan enhancing sun spray. 

“Alright girls,” Morgana said, clapping her hands together to get their attention. “It’s September, this sun won’t last and none of us want tan lines so mi casa es su casa.”

Raising her eyebrow at each of them in turn she made a show of unbuttoning her shirt, absolutely shamelessly. That would convince them nobody was home if nothing else did. After all, who would put on a strip show for their brother and his mates. Well, she would but only Mithian knew that. Only she knew how hot it got her, knowing Arthur was watching, wanking over her, getting off on it as much as she did even if they never dared acknowledge it.

Shimmying her skirt off her hips, she watched as each of them followed her lead. Mithian’s drenched shorts were the first thing to hit the floor, not that her vest top was doing a very convincing job of covering her tits anyway. 

Elena was the first to shrug and shuck off her top. Morgana gave her an appreciative wink. She had enough boobs to fill even the greediest hands. Morgana had often laid her head against them, pretending to be tired or cramping when really she just wanted to bury her face in them. If she ever died of suffocation it would be because Elena had finally given in and let her motorboat them.

Gwen was a little bit more hesitant, making a show of turning around to pull her top over her head. She needn’t have been though; Morgana had told her more than once just how glorious her rack was. Busty was not a big enough word. She’d worn a corset for Halloween last year and Morgana had to stop and question their lifelong friendship in favour of hitting on her there and then. If Gwen hadn’t been with Lance, well, she’d have made a move for sure.

“Soph?” Morgana prompted, knowing a little bit of attention, especially a little flirting, went a long way with Sophia. “Don’t make me come and take that shirt off you, you gorgeous little thing.”

Sophia blushed but she couldn’t hide her smile as she unbuttoned her blouse. Alright so one was bigger than the other but hey, tits were tits were tits. Morgana had yet to find a pair she didn’t love. 

“There’s my girl,” Morgana said, reaching to pinch her arse and make her squeak. Sophia liked to pretend she was bisexual but Morgana knew it was just one of those things she said to make Morgana like her more. Like the time she pretended her mother was half French because Morgana’s last name was Le Fey. “Viv?”

Vivian looked up from where she was stood, shirt still buttoned tight in uncharacteristic modesty. Morgana cocked her head, trying to work out what angle she was playing, what humble spot of bragging she thought she was being so subtle about.

“Oh, I’ll just keep mine on,” Vivian said, sitting back on one of the poolside lounges, frowning slightly when Morgana’s attention was distracted by Mithian sitting on the double one and finally pulling the vest top over her head. “I mean, I only got my boobs done like last month, they’re still all high and hard. It’s fine, I’ll just fake tan.”

Morgana rolled her eyes. Of course. Vivian was still milking the fact her daddy had paid out to up her perfectly lovely B-Cup to a pair of DDs that Kate Upton would be envious of. “Just get them out; we all know you want to.”

After a few chants of _take it off_ , Vivian finally gave a completely fake weary sigh and unbuttoned her shirt, making each popped button drip with dramatic tension until finally she opened the lapels and thrust her chest out. Morgana couldn’t help the wolf whistle she gave. Fake or not, they were a work of art.

Lastly she turned to Morgause, opening her mouth ready with an encouragement that stopped dead in her brain when she found herself face to face with a whole lot of perfectly toned skin. She smiled appreciatively at Morgause’s show of confidence before turning back to the girls, not wanting them to feel awkward. Not before they’d gotten a few drinks in them, at least. 

“Now we’re all comfortable,” Morgana said, holding out her hand for the sunscreen. “Who wants to do my back?”

She’d hoped Mithian would volunteer but Sophia beat her to it. Keeping eye contact with Mithian, she handed the bottle over to Sophia. “Knock yourself out.”

As Sophia’s hands slid over her back and shoulders, rubbing the lotion in, the pressure of her fingertips scratching itches Morgana didn’t even know she had, she waited for Mithian to ask for someone to help her. Vivian was glaring at Elena, swatting her hands whenever she wasn’t gentle enough and Gwen was sitting patiently while Morgause gingerly rubbed up and down her arm. Fuck, that was an odd one, the girlfriend and the best friend.

“Need a hand there, Mith? I’d hate for you to ruin that Snow White skin by burning,” Morgana said, letting her eyes dance over her perfect skin while she had an excuse to do so.

“I’m fine, thanks,” Mithian said quickly. Her voice had an edge to it, running hot and cold. Morgana frowned, giving her a _what the fuck_ look but Mithian lowered her eyes down to the cream on her hand, refusing to look up until Morgana moved on. A lot like their relationship really.

“Alright,” Morgana said when she clearly wasn’t going to get an explanation. “Suit yourself.”

She shrugged off Sophia’s hands and perched on one of the free lounges, sipping her sangria while the other girls traded gossip and started to move towards the pool, stripping their skirts off as they went. When only Mithian was left behind, Morgana risked a sidelong glance. As she made a point of looking everywhere but back at her, Morgana rolled her eyes and stood up, adjusting the waistband of her knickers and taking a few steps towards the pool, stopping level with the double lounge, giving her one last chance to join her. “Fancy a swim?”

“No, thank you. I’ve already been in the water,” Mithian replied, her tone still sharp enough to cut her but she made a point not to show it.

Taking a black elastic hair band from her wrist, Morgana reached up and ran her fingers through her hair, collecting it all together and smoothing it out, twisting it from a ponytail up into a bun and snapping the elastic over it. She ran her hand over the back of her neck, making sure she’d got every last strand up before she felt the shiver of eyes on her.

Smiling to herself, she brought her hand down over her neck, almost like she was working out a kink in her shoulder before Mithian finally blinked and blushed. Before she could brush it off, Morgana changed course, just subtly enough that none of the others would notice she’d not intended to go and sit with Mithian all along.

“What’s crawled up your arse?” Morgana asked, laying back on the empty side of the double lounge, ignoring the press of Mithian’s elbows when she crossed her arms.

“Nothing,” Mithian denied with a shrug, closing her eyes as if against the sun but Morgana saw right through it, she just didn’t want to look at her.

“Come on, you’re either pissed or pre-menstrual and we’ve been synched since we were about fourteen so I know it’s not PMS, spill,” Morgana demanded, making herself comfortable, making sure her knee nudged against Mithian’s thigh and her hand brushed against her hip.

Mithian turned her head, bringing her hand up to shade her eyes as she looked up at the big floor to ceiling window that ran across the back of the house, the blinds moving every so often of their own accord. “You told everyone else we were alone.”

Morgana chuckled, grabbing Mithian’s wrist and pulling it away from her eyes, laying it on her own waist instead now she knew it wasn’t a serious fight. “Please, Arthur doesn’t count, he’s seen worse.”

“That’s not the point, Morgana, not everyone gets off on it like you.”

“But you do,” Morgana reminded her, voice heavy with suggestion as she pulled Mithian in closer, their heads naturally coming to rest against one another as she lowered her voice. “Look, what they don’t know won’t hurt them.”

“Morgana...” Mithian tried but Morgana could see her resolve cracking, brittle and frail and one tap in the right direction would make it crumble to dust.

“And I know how hot it gets you. Knowing he’s watching, knowing he gets off on us,” Morgana continued. “That you come harder when you know he can hear you screaming my name. And I know you didn’t take a fully clothed dip in the pool to work on your form. Yeah, I saw you, those tight little shorts clinging to that tight little arse.”

She felt Mithian breath out, ragged, like she didn’t really want to let it go.

“Did you know he’s got a friend?” Morgana enquired, watching Mithian’s reaction. She clearly did. “Maybe this one will actually give him a hand this time. I know how you liked thinking about Gwaine wanking him off, though we both know Gwaine’s too tits mad to actually do it but maybe this one isn’t.”

Morgana nuzzled against her ear, knowing Mithian would feel each word uttered on each breath, that each deduction would be like fingers playing over her skin as she whispered against her neck. “And that’s why your knickers are in a twist because you are so fucking turned on right now and there’s nothing you can do about it because everyone would see. But you know that wouldn’t stop me. I’ll fuck you right here, right now for everyone to see and you want me to, don’t you, Mith?”

Mithian turned her head, pulling back just enough so that she could stare into Morgana’s eyes, a strangled, frustrated little moan escaping her lips. Fuck, everything about her screamed _fuck me now_ , her pupils blown, eyeing her hungrily as her skin flushed, breathing hot and hard like she’d ran a mile.

Morgana leaned in, playing chicken, seeing how far she could get before Mithian stopped her but she didn’t and there it was, the one word Morgana lived to make her say, “Yes.”

She licked teasingly over Mithian’s lips before claiming them, sparks going through her at the fact any one of the girls could glance over at them, know exactly what was going down. And Arthur and his new friend upstairs, pressed to the window, there was no way they couldn’t see. Glancing up at the blinds covering the window, she was pretty sure she saw one of them twitch.

“Mith...” Morgana said against her lips, planning to share her discovery with the other girl but then Mithian’s hand was on her tit, fingers delicately brushing back and forth over her nipple, making her forget everything else for a second. 

Pushing her chest up into Mithian’s touch, she nipped at her bottom lip, encouraging her to take it further, to play harder, risk more. She was rewarded when Mithian pinched her nipple between her fingers, tugging hard, making her gasp. She needed more. She didn’t care who saw. Fuck it, they could sell tickets and she’d still want nothing more than to put on a damn good show.

“Do you think everyone’s staring, wishing they were us right now?” Morgana asked, voice cracking with arousal. “I know Sophia is. She hates you, you know. Because I’m so in love with you. Always will be.”

Wrapping one hand around the back of Mithian’s neck, she pulled herself onto her side so she could kiss her properly, tongue slipping into her open mouth as Mithian reached up to stroke her cheek. She caught her hand before it reached her, steering it down to rest against green silk.

“Feel how wet I am, that’s all for you, baby,” Morgana told her, pushing her hips up into Mithian’s hand. “That’s what you do to me.”

Diving in for another hungry kiss, Morgana rocked her hips back and forth, the hard press of Mithian’s fingers not nearly enough through the thin material of her panties. Fuck, she can actually bloody see him. Arthur, looking down through a gap in the blinds. And fuck, is that the new boy’s hand on his cock. Jesus fucking Christ.

Grinding her hips against Mithian’s hand, she keened when she lost the heat of the kiss, trying to chase Mithian’s lips before she felt them latch around her nipple, sucking hard, teeth worrying it even though it was already achingly hard. It turned her deprived keen into an outright moan of pleasure. Fuck, they had to have noticed by now. They weren’t that bloody clueless.

She longed to look over at them, see their reactions but Mithian’s face blocked her view as she pinned Morgana back on the longue. “If only you could see what I could see, Morgana.”

Morgana licked her lips, breathing heavily. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” Mithian nodded, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips before dragging her hand up the front of Morgana’s panties. “Your brother and Merlin. That’s his name, by the way. Merlin.”

“Fuck!” Morgana bucked her hips, remembering all the times Mithian would whisper that Arthur was watching as she fucked her. How at first it started with _we shouldn’t, he’s in the next room_ to _oops, we forgot to shut the door_ before giving in and become _oh God, oh God, Morgana, don’t stop, he’s... he’s right there, fuck_.

“Arthur’s sat there, bold as brass with Merlin’s mouth bopping up and down on his cock like it’s an ice lolly,” Mithian said casually as she pushed under the waistband of Morgana’s knickers with her fingertips, teasing before slipping her hand all the way inside, fingers seeking out her clit. “You know cock isn’t my area of expertise but from the looks of your brother, Merlin’s pretty good at sucking it.”

“Half,” Morgana gasped out like it made a difference. “Half-brother.”

“You know,” Mithian said slowly before dipping down to lick a stripe between her tits, just so Morgana would arch desperately up again. “I always thought one day he might ask you to do it for him. Finish what you start with these performances of yours. You might even let me watch.”

“Fuck, Mith, please,” Morgana moaned as Mithian buries her face in her tits, almost as if she can’t admit her thoughts while looking at her.

“What? Are you going to come for me while your brother’s getting the blow job of his life, watching you being such a slut for me, in front of everyone?” Mithian asked, teeth nipping at the curve of her breast as she pinched Morgana’s clit between her fingers. “Or is that not enough for you?”

“Mith! Jesus!” Morgana cried out, chest heaving to try and get more. They definitely would have heard her now but she was so close, the whole of Albion could hear her and she wouldn’t give a fuck. “Don’t stop. Don’t you fucking dare!”

“Yeah? You like that? Everyone here knowing what a kinky little tart you are?” Mithian asked, speeding her fingers up, making Morgana’s rushed breaths turn to outright pants. “Getting off right out in the open, with your girlfriend right over there and your brother up there and me, right here, knowing exactly what to say to make you so wet, you’ll look like you’ve done ten laps in that pool of yours by the time I’ve finished with you.”

“Fuck, fuck,” Morgana chanted, hips bucking up, one hand clinging onto the cushion on the chaise lounge while the other grabbed at Mithian’s skin, clawing at whatever she could reach. “Fuck, Mith, I’m gonna come, I swear to God.”

“Do it then,” Mithian demanded, raising her head to press her forehead into Morgana’s. “Everyone’s waiting for the big finish.”

Morgana threw her head back, her whole body arching up, crying out silently as she came, the build up finally breaking over her like a wave of pure fire. Mithian gently coaxed her through it with slow strokes to her clit and soft kisses pressed into her neck until Morgana couldn’t take it any longer and had to push her back, every breath laborious, every aftershock pinging through her like a static shock. Fuck, she hadn’t come that hard in a long time. 

“Morgana, seriously!” Morgana blinked, the shrill shriek of Vivian’s voice shattering the afterglow. “Have some decorum.” 

“It’s my house, Viv, deal with it,” Morgana said lazily, folding one arm behind her head and raising her eyebrows in a challenge to the other girls before smiling sheepishly at Morgause. Her eyes were burning with an intensity that Morgana would find scary in anybody else. She was either fucked or about to be. It was quite hard to tell with Morgause. That’s why she liked her so much.

“More sangria, girls?”

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
